


A Rickyl Halloween

by pizzz_10



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Bottom Rick, Collars, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Daryl is not too crazy about Halloween, but Rick is able to gave him a change of heart about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cheer myself up after the season premier and maybe to cheer some other people up too. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

It's Halloween and Daryl not really too excited about it. He never really had any good Halloweens when he was a child. His father was too cheap to get him a costume and his brother would always come home drunk or high from a party. Also teens would always throw eggs at their house

So he yeah, he's not so crazy about it. But his lover Rick loves it, so he puts up with it for him. 

Right now Rick was finishing the last touches of Carl's costume. He was a ghostbuster and Rick was helping him put on the proton pack. Carl wasn't really going trick or treating, just to a Halloween party at his friend's Ron's house. 

"Remember what I told you."

"Yes I know dad, get back before 12:00." Rick nodded and smiled. "Have a good time son." Carl smiled back and headed for the door. But before he went, he gave Daryl a hug and a fist bump and then headed out.

Daryl gave a small smile, it was nice too see Carl excited for this. Daryl went into the kitchen and started digging into the candy bowl. But before he could get even a snickers, Rick came in

"Daryl those are for the trick or treaters." Daryl huffed but took his hand out the bowl. "People never trick or treat here anyway. Besides one little snickers can't hurt." Rick smirked and went over, taking the bowl away. "Your right about that, but I still keep it out just in case. But you can have a different treat."

"If it's those nasty rice crispy treats, then no." Daryl grumbled. "Okay first they're not nasty, second it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Rick put bowl on top of the fridge and grinned. "Meet me upstairs in the bedroom in five minutes." Before Daryl could question, Rick rushed out. 

Daryl shrugged and then got out his phone, setting a timer for five minutes. What could Rick be planning?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the timer went off, Daryl headed upstairs. 

Once he got into the bedroom, he saw something that he was not expecting. Rick was laying on the bed, wearing a headband with black puppy dog ears and a tail, well actually was a plug with a tale to it. Then he noticed a red collar around his neck.

Rick looked adorable and enticing at the same. "So do you like it or do you still want of one snickers?" He said with a smirk. "Screw the damn snickers." Daryl replied with a growl. He rushed over to the bed and got on.

"What a pretty puppy you make baby." Rick giggle and gave a playful bark. "Are you going to be a good puppy?" Rick barks again and sits on Daryl's lap. Daryl kisses his head and then lays Rick on his belly, on the bed. 

Daryl takes the tail and starts pulling on it gently, teasing his lover. Rick whimpers and wiggles his ass a little. "Eager little pup." Daryl lets go of the plugs and watches Rick's hole suck it back in. 

"You know before I get to your tail, how about a little treat for the both us. Get on the floor pup, on your knees." Rick nodded and eagerly did what Daryl asked. "Good boy." Daryl got off the bed and unzipped his pants, getting out his cock. "Give it a lick pup." Rick grabbed Daryl's hips, but the man slapped them away. "Puppies don't use their paws."

Rick puts his hands to his side and and then licks the the tip of Daryl's cock. After a few teasing licks, he puts half of it in. He sucks for a minute before pulling back and saying "Fuck my face."

"You sure?"

"Yes, please." Rick said a whimper. Now Daryl couldn't deny him, after asking so sweetly. He grabs Rick's hair and starts thrusting his cock in and out of Rick's mouth. "God baby, so good for me." 

After a few thrust, he feels that he's going to come, so he takes Rick off his cock, making him whine. "Wanna come in your ass baby, get on the bed, hands and knees."

Rick barks and licks Daryl's cock one more time, getting a groan from him. Teasing little shit. Once Rick was back on the bed, Daryl started pulling on the plug again, he pulled until it popped out. 

Daryl traced a finger around his hole, feeling that it was slick. "Your such a good pup, getting yourself wet for me." Daryl then spread his cheeks and pushed his cock in until he bottomed out. "How are you still so tight?" He grunted. He haves Rick a minute before he starts moving.

He started slow and spread Rick's cheek's again, watching his cock thrust inside the pink entrance. "D-Daryl"

"Yes baby."

"Faster." Daryl nodded and pulled out, then slammed back in. Rick yelped but then told him to do that again. Daryl pulled back out and slammed in again, this time hitting his prostate. Daryl thrust at fast pace like Rick wanted. 

Rick even starting pushing back into Daryl's thrust. "God, love you, love you so much." Daryl panted. 

They were both so high from the pleasure that they almost didn't notice a familiar sound. Both of them thought nothing of it, until they heard it again. 

Fuck. It was the doorbell.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Daryl growled. "Maybe I should get it."

"No! They're waiting until we get off." Rick snickered a little at this, who knew people would come to the door at such a time like this. Daryl thrust even faster and after a few minutes, but of them were ready to let go. 

"Come for me baby, come on pup." Daryl hit his prostate one more time, making Rick come with a yelp. Soon after Daryl came right inside Rick.

After taking some heavy breaths, both of them were just ready to lay down and cuddle. But the door bell rang again.

"Fucking son of bitch....All right I'm coming!" Daryl gently pulled out of Rick. Then tucked himself back in. "I'll be right back pup."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two minutes later Daryl came back upstairs. "Well I'll be damned." Daryl mumbled.

"Who was it?"

"Trick or treaters." Rick just laughed. Out of all the times Trick or treaters could of come, they choose to come when they're having sex. Daryl rolls his eyes, but does give a small smile. 

He got back on the bed and gently pulled Rick by the collar, then kissing him.

"This is the first Halloween that I enjoyed."

"I'm glad you liked it." Daryl kissed him again and played with his curls. "Let's get you dressed."

"Well actually I wanted to keep this on for a while." Daryl smirked and stroked Rick's hair. "You still wanna be my puppy?" Rick barked and got back on Daryl's lap.

"Okay, but you have to put on clothes at 11:30." Daryl then pulls them close to the night stand to grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV and starting channel surfing.

"sleepy hollow is coming on, can we watch that?" Rick asked with his best puppy eyes.

"Sure pup anything you want."

Best Halloween ever


End file.
